Prologue (Chapter 0)
The Prologue of the Operation (This would be a very big page, WIP) Contains Major Spoilers for: Operation: Aomori Operation: Mouse Trap Operation: Desperate Dove Operation: Journey's Path (Others aren’t listed due to their operations not fully developed) May 6th, 2019 Japanese Imperials that retreated from the Enterprince Island War began their offensive to capture Northern Japan to Inflict numerous civilian massacres to divert the UNF main forces to Japan for a future two-pronged strategy campaign that would turn the tides of the war. The massacres were very widespread and catastrophic where the UNF reserve forces stationed in Japan were deployed to aid the losing US-JSDF Counter-Offensive (Operation Lion Roar) that is taking place in Tsuruoka southern outskirts to prevent Japanese Imperials reaching the Japanese capital of Tokyo. Many Civilians living in the Northern Prefectures evacuated to the Southside of Japan. With the Civilian Refugee becoming worse, the population started to lose control of the favor on the success of the Operation and mass overcrowd, causing the living conditions were unbearable and unlivable. June 1st, 2019 The Counter-Offensive is beginning to fall apart as Japan-Stationed UNF reserves total losses were at a staggering 80% KIA/MIA with the JSDF losing all of its power to assist the operation and the US forces nearly being depleted to nothing. The UNF Main Central Command Headquarters (MCC-HQ) at the UNF home island has issued an order to send in reinforcements back from Enterprince Island to desperately aid the counter-offensive operation in Japan. It's been only two weeks after June 1st as the Japanese Imperial Forces have already reached Okayama, cornering the allied coalition and Japanese civilian population to the Southern Prefecture of Hiroshima, forcing allied units to make last-ditch plans of a mass beachhead evacuation at Kudamatsu (Similar to the real-life Operation Dynamo) and officially lose Japan. June 12th, 2019 NATO quickly sends in a worldwide coalition to liberate Japan by flanking the Japanese Imperial Lines in Aomori (The Russian land next to Aomori was already captured by UNF forces around 8 months ago) with half of the help of UNF forces from the UNF/US-Russian Campaign. Russia knew that it would be wrong to help Imperial forces in Japan because of the mass genocides happening in Japan, resulting in Russia letting the UNF forces aid Operations in the very north of Japan. The collation size estimates in a total of around 750,000 soldiers (including UNF forces) to begin the Assault on Aomori. (Main Fandom Page: Operation Aomori)[ finished date: TBD] Operation Aomori/ June 16th, 2019 (Summary of current status) to be finished first The assault on Aomori begins with NATO/UNF aircraft bombarding beachhead defensive positions that are stationed at the docks of Aomori and buildings near Aomori. The aerial assault was considered poor since almost all of the defensive positions and naval guns were dug underground from the dock's surface. They would try again for the second and third time in a timespan of 5 hours, using underground busting ordinates to destroy the defensive positions. This time, the ordinates went through the underground reinforced concrete and struck the positions well enough, convincing the commanders to begin the assault. Unfortunately, there were hidden defensive positions underwater that housed underwater harpoons and mines that lay in front of the Naval power, sinking around 30% of the collation's vessels (Primarily Naval Gun Support). The main focus from the surprise attack was the destroyers and AEGIS vessels that were taking part in the assault, resulting in the first wave Naval Support Group's AA defenses destroyed. With the AA cover provided from the destroyers and AEGIS vessels gone, the Imperial forces launched waves of CAS aircraft from Misawa Air Base and Atsugi Naval Station to repel the 1st wave assault. The repulsion was a victory against the NATO collation, making the landings questionable and possibly delayed. Deep UNF Intel teams that survived the first massive offensive at Niigata sent a coded message to all allied forces participating in Japan hours after the withdrawal from Aomori stating: "Japan is at lost where we have confirmed that there are over 950,000 soldiers from the Japanese Imperial Army deployed in mainland Japan and for those who seek to make a beachhead in Aomori, don't even try because they sent over 500,000 active soldiers in the city with their 20,000 reserves waiting to flank you guys from the Southern outskirts of Aomori. The efforts at the south are already lost... with those bastards winning the land there and terrorizing the beautiful meaning of peace... We'll try to get as much intel as we can get, but as of right now... this is what we got and we're deeply sorry that we couldn't send the message earlier as this is a rare moment for us to send this message without being intercepted- (cuts)" - UNF-PMC Intel team 3 of Japan Intel team 3 of Japan would be killed off two days later when they were caught in a city sweep. (See article: PMC-Operation Mousetrap) With the new intel being received to the NATO collation, the UNF would start pushing all of their power to end the Civil War back at Enterprince Island (See Article: Operation Giant's Foot) to attempt to join in the fight recapturing Japan, but it's known to everyone that it would take them at minimum 3 months to do. Although the collation would outnumber the Imperial forces station in Aomori, they would delay the landings because of the collation's leader's precautions knowing that they would deploy more forces once they would land, causing mass death that can’t be afforded. 3 days have passed since the first attempt on landing in Aomori and now the collation is massing up to confront the Imperial forces with more units due to the knowledge of Intel team 3 knowledge (Losing Intel with Imperial next course of actions). The UNF QRFs would arrive around June 21st with the controlled coastal town of Kudamatsu. June 21st, 2019 UNF QRF has arrived at the beachhead of Kudamatsu, departing almost 500 Specialized Riflemen Regiment Groups (SRRGs) (Totaling around 25,000 units) with evacuating only 40% of the Japanese population as 60% of the population are cornered From Masuda to Nagato cities. The South Korean Navy joins in the operation (See article: Operation: Desperate Dove) on June 26th to attempt evacuating the rest of the Japanese population that is cornered at Masuda/Nagato. Their Navy comes in heavily suppressed by North Korean/ Resistance Air Squadrons based at captured JSDF Air Stations at the North and Masuda Air Station, preventing the South Korean Navy Evacuating the population. Japanese Resistance units that were holding off the defensive lines on the outskirts of the two cities have fallen and now marching to the fleeing population. The South Korean Aerial assets come dead 3 days after the start of their Operation because Resistance Aerial Squadrons were covertly sent to Japan to suppress Allied attempts to rescue the stranded Civilians. With the loss of Aerial Assets for the South Koreans, they would keep pushing with great honor and perseverance to rescue the Civilians as much as they can, knowing that they’re the only hope in rescuing the Northern areas. The UNF QRF forces slowly push through the lines in Hiroshima to quickly aid in the evacuation up at Masuda/Nagato but have fallen into an encirclement plan made by the 3rd National Imperial Army that failed their Operation to assist the evacuation to come at a standstill. They fought furiously for weeks as they are hoping that new reinforcements of any kind would relieve them, but with two wars (Enterprince & Galapino Island Civil Wars) costing the UNF already enough units to aid Japan, reinforcements wouldn’t come. The UNF decided to send in their Naval Fire Support Group 1 (NFSG-1) (NBG-3 & NATF-1) to help with evacuation and Naval supremacy in Japan. Unfortunately for the remaining forces and civilian life stranded in Japan, NFSG-1 would not arrive in time because their distance away from Japan is around 4 days. Within the four days, the South Korean Navy did not make any progress within saving the Northern Refugee groups, resulting in them being killed off or taken prisoners to be killed off at a later time. Within two days of the NFSG-1 voyage to the operation, all 500 Specialized SRRGs were overrun and were confirmed KIA/MIA, making it one of the worst failed operations in UNF history. June 22nd, 2019 The remaining refugees that were stranded at Kudamatsu have been evacuated to South Korea successfully with the help of NFSG-1's EW aircraft escorting them. Now the UNF government would divert all of its reserve forces in their main island and Island Fuga to join in the Operation that would be called Operation DOT II (See article: Operation DOT 2019). They organized all of their 450,000 total soldiers into a landing group that would be supported by NFSG-1 to retake Kudamatsu, the same place where they first land in Operation DOT I (2016). Unfortunately, most of the remaining active naval assets that the UNF had were from NSFG-1, making the UNF Naval Command to use their reserved battleship mothball fleet to escort them to Kudamatsu. A problem with the landing force is that they would not have any aerial coverage as the CAP (Combat Air Patrol) Groups were all used in the Enterprince/Main Island Liberation Campaign on June 30th, 2019 (See Article Operation: Golden Spear). Another problem with the landing force is the time taken to reactivate their escorts, which has been in a mothball fleet for 3 years. With all of the technical problems that the Landing force occurred, landings to Kudamastu would be delayed until July 2nd, 2019. July 5th, 2019 The UNF landing group successfully reached Japan where NSFG-1 could see the whole invasion force arriving behind the sunrise scenery that the scene created. 20 minutes after the Landing force arrived at the scene, the battleships and NSFG-1 would begin shelling the landing point. Naval aviation squadrons from NSFG-1 would stressfully cover both NSFG-1 and the landing force from incoming Resistance/Imperial Japanese Aircraft that would attempt sinking the UNF Naval assets for hours without stopping. The UNF Naval Aviation Squadrons would eventually gain Aerial supremacy that would open up a path for CAS aircraft to assist covering the landing force on point. From the Aerial engagements, the UNF only lost 5 aircraft and 2 landing crafts compared to the Resistance/Imperial Air group losing 78 aircraft in total. The landing force would reach to their last checkpoint before departing all of the UNF reserves when the Imperial defenses surprised the UNF invasion force with the same underground/water anti-ship weapons that were the same assets from Aomori be used against the landing force, causing numerous casualties to the main landing force with an estimated 368,000 soldiers lost before reaching the landing point. Quick tactics made by the Operational commanders would save the rest of the landing force that would land at their landing points within 40 minutes. Almost an hour and a half have passed since the start of the operation and the landing force drops their doors and later smoke screens that the UNF landing force moves through the hellhole. Heavy resistance was still met with the landing force when MG fire would come out from underground trenches. Both sides would clash for almost 6 hours until the UNF forces changed their tactics broke through the defensive lines and began establishing a beachhead at Kudamatsu. The UNF-MCC would use the opportunity to then start their major aerial campaign (see page: Operation Turkey Hunt) at Enterprince several days later with sending a quarter of the deployed units at Enterprince to Japan with the free space that Campaign Turkey Hunt would provide. July 6th, 2019 Veterancy reinforcements from Enterprise were immediately sent to Japan where they would cross dangerous waters of the East China Sea to make a start of a UNF encirclement campaign (you could say a two-pronged strategy) at the bloody coastal city of Nagato with the deployed UNF reserves already engaged in Japan. They would be called the “Daring Ridebackers of the 400th Special Rifle Battalion” or callsign LG-1. LG-1 would make a 4-day Voyage down through the South China Sea. They would use EW aircraft from NSFG-1 carrier strike groups to move through the East China Sea undetected, using the EW capabilities that the EW aircraft can offer. LG-1 would arrive at the outskirts of the South China Sea 2 days after they were sent out with the EW aircraft launching immediately with LG-1s arrival. Within 30 minutes, the EW aircraft arrives with LG-1 and starts their escort to Nagato, taking 2 more days to reach their landing point with the stress-relief of not being spotted by enemy radar. Upon arrival in the vicinity of Nagato shores, LG-1 drops their troops in an unoccupied beach at Omi Island and pushed across to start their objective on recapturing the landing zone of Masuda. Upon reaching the occupied zone of Imperial hands, they would fight fiercely with anger and all of their strength they have within them after hearing the failed operation a few months back to claim vengeance, making their first battle of a major victory, establishing a beachhead for more reinforcements to arrive. For days forward, they would be the primary focus on leading UNF reserves to win the dreadful war that is starting to loose ends with the Imperial hands. Airstrikes and Bombing campaigns from US/UNF carriers would continue to support the long days of battles that LG-1, now the Daring Ridebackers would liberate the lands that were once proper peace and culture of Japan, clearing out Imperial armor (vehicles), air support, and many more factors that would light hope with the campaign. July 24, 2020 More reinforcements with an excellent background of skill coming from the Enterprince war came along to reinforce power in Japan due to the Massive aerial campaign being a major success and opening a path to liberating the UNF Island of Enterprince within weeks ahead. More Aircraft has reinforced the campaign as well, making aerial support in all fronts of Japan that would be one of the key factors of the comeback of Japan… but there was something amiss. New UNF-PMC intel confirms that the Imperial units established more manpower and strength from new underground areas that fresh reinforcements were coming from and the new Anti Aircraft Weaponry that would cripple the Aerial support that both the US and UNF would give. New threats would push then make their way to push back the UNF from taking a stand at Niigata back to Kashiwazaki. Numerous casualties and the rise of UNF units confirmed MIA than being KIA would make concern for the UNF(MCC-HQ) to make an investigation on the factor. The investigation would last only a day as when an intel team was inserted deep inside the tunnels and only one of the 5 units came back, it was reported that the Imperials were using all captured female civilians and soldiers as breeding stations that would give birth to the manpower of the Imperial rise. The Imperials were confirmed as well with using the breeding method for over two decades since the first Imperial presence was found in neighboring islands of UNF territory. After the report was given, all operations in underground Imperial territory were seized and retreated UNF units would meet back at Kashiwazaki and Tokamachi to reinforce their defenses in case of a major offensive was to play by the Imperials. Numbers of estimated Imperials would be unconfirmed and later presumed that the UNF was outnumbered. 3 days later after the findings, Imperial Offensives from all sides were planned and executed in Tokamachi, making one of the worst defeats in UNF history where more than 20,000 soldiers were KIA and 504 MIA with Tokamachi being overrun. All forces nearby the region regrouped at Kashiwazaki and initiated a counter-offensive at Tokamachi. It would last quite a while this time with both sides reinforcing their offensives day by day, making the death toll up to 500,000 in total for both sides. Eventually, within a week, the UNF was pushed back when one Imperial armor division entered the battle and began overpowering all UNF forces at the battle. UNF aircraft would seize air supremacy within a day later over Tokamachi, making a way for the UNF to regain control to make a frontline in Japan. Within a few days, after the UNF regain, the frontline was then set at Niigata Southern outskirts from Joetsu down to Ilyama, wrapping the frontlines with Mount Naeba. The new frontier of the war would now shift from being in Enterprince to Japan with the UNF(MCC-HQ) making the war in Japan an official major full-scale war. The war back at Enterprince ended with liberation in the last city that the Resistance would hold on August 4th, 2019. Eventually, on August 24th, the Civil War would end with victory siding with the UNF. With the war done at mainland UNF territory, many volunteer veterans from the Civil War would come a week later to reinforce Japan, eventually be followed by UNF-PMC forces. The UNF nation wouldn’t say that real war ended yet as if the war at Japan fails, there will be a restart of a war that the UNF declared victory back in 2016 that lasted for over 20 years and the exhausting UNF military government would then break if the war would be continued into their territory again. August 24th, 2020 (Ch1 Prologue Start) NATO forces were at a standstill back at Russia with Russian forces being reinforced by Chinese forces that retreated from their homeland and the UNF holding the front at Northeastern Japan… it’s looking grim with victory being pulled away slowly by time and stress that is dragged by the opposing forces of the Imperial hands... UMF-PMC factions and veterans would fully enter Japan’s struggle of life with many of their veteran units entering the deep frontlines of the war on the outskirts of the main conflict in Naoetsu. Although the bloodshed is not located at Naoetsu, the UNF(MCC-HQ) would make the reputation the hidden frontlines of Naoestu the name of the war’s “hellhole” due to the open gate of a flank to both sides causing both sides to send in their best units in covert numbers. The UNF(MCC-HQ) would declare the AO (Area of Operations) in Naoestu to only contain Specialized UNF forces or UNF-PMC forces to operate in and secretly do covert operations to use the opportunity to rather neutralize the threat of Specialized Imperial Forces doing the same tactics as the operatives in the Naoestu or to use the flank as an opportunity to go through enemy lines and kill Imperial High ranks. Operations in Naoestu wouldn’t be that much of a difference for the UNF-PMC forces, but the staggering amount of stress and intensity that the conflicts that take part in the AO would be the main factor of their problems. Mainly the operatives in Naoetsu would like to reference the term as “URB” (Unfair Random Brutality). The stress would be time as time is their main enemy with the UNF forces at their south can’t hold for so long and the intensity is what the term URB comes in… The different units and factions would be mixed in together to make the “Alphabetic” teams that range from Alpha to Whiskey (Total of 22 teams) that would be manned by 20 units (Ex: Alpha-20, B-20).(There will be an article that would explain how it works in simple manners about their organization and callsigns). The main story would take the perspective of the A-20 team and the separate team of STOUD that would tell the horrors that the Naoetsu AO would bring, Staring with the TBP (Ridgebacks) team. *Please note that the Prologue is in WIP with major tweaks of the tone and development, this is my first time ever writing my stories that I always had since I was a little child up to now*